Leviathan
by KGdarkwarrior
Summary: In a war torn era, a new faction rises to challenge the superpowers of the world. This is the story of how the the Black Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and his loyal Knight of Zero brought the world to the brink of hell. Nothing will ever be the same.
1. Stage 01: Beginnings

Code Geass does not belong to me.

First fanfic, please be gentle.

Please tell me about grammatical errors and characters that are OOC, however, keep in mind that this is story is an AU. Constructive criticisim is welcomed, flames are not. I am looking for an experienced beta reader.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 01: Beginnings<span>

August 10, 2017 a.t.b.

Tokyo Concession Area

Highway A-17 Southbound towards Shinjuku Ghetto

Kallen Kozuki was having a terrible day. She was currently standing in the trailer of a stolen military transport, one foot on the rusted hatch of her Glasgow, while she stared incredulously at Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince in line to the Imperial Britannian throne. Why the genius Governor-General was in the back of the truck she has just stolen with Ishida, she had not a clue.

The red head had barged into the cargo area moments before, intent on boarding her battered Knightmare and thrashing the sortie of police choppers following the transport when she spotted the _viceroy_ of all people casually inspecting the massive poison gas capsule with a hand on his chin in thought. As if it wasn't a device capable of killing hundreds of innocent Japanese. It sickened her, and spurred her to lunge across the cramped cargo area, colliding with the distracted Black Prince and taking him to the floor.

Lelouch, to his credit, managed not to get winded too terribly when 110 pounds of angry resistance fighter smashed into him. He gazed sardonically up at his "captor", noting that he was actually a she and was quite a looker at that.

"If I had known that royalty would be present today I would have dressed more appropriately, please forgive me _your highness_," Kallen sneered as she positioned the muzzle of her Nambu pistol under the wayward prince's jaw. Why_ are _you here anyway, shouldnt you be commanding some death squad from the comfort of your pallace?" she added as an afterthought.

"I saw your truck crash in the construction zone and decided to investigate out of the goodness in my black rotten heart. You know," he drawled with an amused inflection, "you really shouldn't point guns at the people who try to rescue you, it's quite impolite really."

Kallen, expecting the prince to grovel for his life recoiled at the blatant boredom woven into his voice.

"Hey! Don't write me off as harmless! I do have a gun-"

"Yes yes, beautiful woman straddling me, threatening my life with a gun, and on and on and on. Look, do you want to get out of here in one piece or not," he said, arrogance dripping from his words.

Kallen jumped off the smirking prince a faint blush forming on her face. Japanese resistance fighter or Britanian schoolgirl, she was still a hormonal teen and Lelouch vi Britannia was a very handsome man.

"H-hey, what are you trying to pull here!" she shouted, flustered by the princes comment.

Lelouch groaned exasperatedly, "What I am trying to 'pull' is our successful escape, however you seem to be set on wasting what time we have to do so," he said pointedly.

"What the hell do you mean by 'our'," Kallen shouted, "In case you've forgotten _your highness_, you are my prisoner, and-"

Kallen found herself cut off for the second time that day, this time by a jarring comment about "filthy Elevens" and a haughty command to "die already" reverberating through the truck.

"Damn it Jeremiah, you have the worst timing, I swear…" the prince trailed off as he walked towards the loading door of the trailer.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Kallen shouted, steadying herself and aiming at the prince's heart.

"I'm saving us," he replied calmly.

Kallen found herself at a loss for words as she watched compassion flicker across Lelouch's face for a brief moment, before he regained the impassive look he held earlier.

"Why?" she choked out.

He just smirked as he stepped on the door latch, retracting the sliding door into its housing.

* * *

><p>Margrave Jeremiah was having a rather good time tearing after terrorists down the highway at 90 mph in his Sutherland. It had provided a nice escape from the boring routine of the nobility.<p>

Unfortunately, that slight amusement quickly transformed into raging terror as the loading door of the stolen transport shot open, revealing Lelouch vi Britannia standing dangerously close to the edge of the trailer.

"All units belay that order at once! We must protect the Governor-General.," he screamed frantically.

Jeremiah broke out in a cold sweat, realizing how close he had come to killing Prince Lelouch. His prince, the last of the vi Britannia line after the tragic death of Empress Marianne and the loss of Princess Nunnally during the invasion. He could not, would not fail the legacy of the Empress. No, be would rather die than do so.

He raced forward, his Knightmare's arm outstretched as far as possible, reaching for the prince as the truck swerved through traffic.

"My liege! Jump, quickly!" he shouted desperately, ready to snatch the most important person in his life away from the jaws of death.

* * *

><p>Lelouch considered his options carefully, he always did, and as of now, there were three options open. One: jump into the waiting hand of Jeremiah Gottwald's Sutherland, high chance of survival. Two: jump onto another vehicle, an exceedingly dangerous plan with too many variables. Fifty percent chance of survival. Three: stay on the truck and see what happened. It had to stop somewhere, and with Jeremiah announcing his presence on the truck the military would not be firing at him any time soon. Chance of survival, roughly seventy percent.<p>

Then he remembered the girl.

* * *

><p>Kallen was looking nervously between the Sutherland at the back of the tuck and the prince it was reaching for. If he jumped, there would be nothing to stop the military from turning the truck into molten slag on the shoulder of the road. She was trying her hardest to sneak back to her Glasgow without attracting attention when the Viceroy turned and regarded her with his gleaming amethyst eyes.<p>

"What's your name?" he asked coolly, freezing Kallen in her tracks.

She didn't know why but she felt the urge to answer his question

"K-Kallen," she stopped and steeled herself, it would not do any good to show weakness at a time like this, her pride would not allow it. "Kallen Kozuki!" she said strongly, standing tall and proud.

"Well Miss Kallen, I'm going to get us both out of here. In one price. Will you come with me?" Lelouch said, his hand outstretched a mirror image of the Sutherland behind him.

She was saved from having to answer his completely insane question by the squeal of tires on pavement as the truck swerved down a steep construction ramp at the edge of the Tokyo Concession.

There was a loud crash of breaking wood and collapsing concrete as the truck was plunged into darkness. Kallen felt something heavy land on her as she fumbled for an emergency lamp. Her fumbling hands felt the plastic cylinder and squeezed it until it cracked, bathing the interior of the truck with a dull orange glow

"Hey, get off of me you perverted Britannian!" she screeched as she slapped the stunned prince.

He chuckled and rolled off the irate girl, "Sorry Kozuki-chan, you're just too irresistible," he chuckled.

"Dont call me that you idiot!" she said, glaring menacingly at the amused prince, who met her gaze with a look that said "never on your life".

She huffed in annoyance and looked the other way with arms crossed, a pretty blush adorning her face.

She let out a very girly "eek" as the truck came to an abrupt stop, throwing her off balance. She shot out her hand to grab something to keep her from hitting the ground again, and found herself being supported by the same infuriating prince she had been stuck with for the past fifteen minutes. She quickly threw Lelouch's hands off her waist and grumbled something about dirty princes.

Lelouch blinked owlishly at the young resistance fighter.

_'What's wrong with her,'_ he thought _'this is the third time she's blushed in the last half hour. Oh well, now, how do I get out of here I wonder...'_

Meanwhile, Kallen had been tugging at the personnel door to the cab of the truck to no avail, when the transport had gotten itself stuck in the subway tunnel it bent what looked like the entire chassis, jamming the door.

_'Well this one is no good, I hope Ishida is okay up there'_ she grimaced and went to lower the cargo ramp on the side of the trailer. At least it would make it easer to move the gas capsule out of the truck. She needed to find Ohgi, but she had no idea where her disposable phone went. _'Crap... oh well, that's why they're disposable I suppose.'_

She spotted Prince Lelouch examining the gas capsule out of the corner of her eye and remembered what got her in this situation in the first place.

"Why do you keep looking at that thing?" she asked pointedly

He was silent for a long time before answering.

"Because Kallen… I don't know what it is... Or why Clovis set his Royal Guard on you for stealing it. A theft like this would normally fall under the jurisdiction of the regular Army MP division, but our benevolent Sub-Viceroy has the entire Tokyo garrison out looking for this," he said slowly, his mind working in overdrive. "Clovis is scared, scared because of this... And I want to know WHY..."

Kallen watched the Prince's brow furrow in concentration and felt apprehension gripping her slowly. She was beginning to regret stealing this truck in the first place.


	2. Stage 02: Private 206

Thanks for the reviews, to be honest I didn't expect to get anything but I was pleasantly surprised with the reaction this first chapter got. I hope it was readable, and I do plan to explain how Lulu came to his position as Viceroy and how Clovis is Sub-Viceroy. Now introducing Spinzaku. Yes, that's right, this will be a Suzaku chapter. Mostly.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 02: Private 206<span>

Right, left, left right.

"As of now you Elevens don't have the right to carry a weapon, and you barely deserve the armor that we put on you filthy monkeys."

Right, left, right, down.

"But, as much as it pains me, if you please His Highness, Prince Clovis la Britannia, then you filthy barbarians will earn the right to call yourselves Honorary Britannians."

Left, up, right, right.

"Terrorists have stolen a truck containing poison gas from a government laboratory. Find it, subdue any rebels on site, and wait for us real Britannians to take over."

"Yes, my lord!" a dozen voices chorused robotically.

Jump, right, duck, stop, breathe.

Suzaku Kururugi, Eleven Prvate 206, was catching his breath after a mad dash through the wrecked subway tunnels of the Shinjuku ghetto area.

He had to get to the terrorists first. In order to progress through the Honorary Britannian system he needed an immaculate service record. In actuality, he did, but he needed more on it. No one was going to give him any control in the military for never having his footlocker out of order after all.

He worked the hardest out of all the recruits, never responded to his superiors provocations, and took their beatings with a smile.

Yes, the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan was determined to change Britannia for the better, and from within.

Therefore, he needed an extraordinary list of achievements on record in order to move up the chain of command. As it were, Suzaku would have been a captain right now if he had been born of different blood.

However, that hardly mattered now, Suzaku needed to focus on the current task.

Activating the factsphere program in his electronic visor, he swept the room looking for anything of interest. He had stopped at what looked to be the entrance to the old subway maintenance hub. Bombs dropped long ago had ripped down all the concrete partitions in the now cavernous room.

Biting back a sigh Suzaku advanced through the rubble at a quick pace, sweeping the room every so often so he wouldn't miss something important. As he reached the middle of the room, the auditory sensors in his helmet filtered out muffled voices from the far end of the cavernous chamber. He came to an abrupt stop and crouched behind a rather large slab of concrete that had fallen from the ceiling, doing his best to ignore the skeletal human hand jutting out from beneath it.

Zooming in on the far wall with his factsphere, he examined the mouth to one of the tunnels, picking the outline of a bulky army truck out of the inky darkness.

'_Got you.'_

There were at least two terrorists in the back of the truck. One was clearly a woman, but the other with the definite male voice was standing past the edge of the doorway, obscuring him or her from sight.

Private 206 sprinted to the truck, eyes not leaving the figure of the as he glided through the crumbling jungle of rebar and cement. He had to do this right, the first time. He still had the element of surprise, and he needed to act on it while he could.

'_If I can get the woman on the ground quickly, then I can lunge at the second one and disarm him before he can shoot. If there's more than two in the truck then I guess I'll face my judgment sooner than later. Father…'_

When Suzaku was seven feet away from the opening of the truck he used a steel I-beam to springboard into the air. The woman had just noticed him, eyes widening in shock, as he began to lash his leg out for a brutal spinning kick. Everything seemed to slow down, he had to be less than two feet away from his target, holding his body in form with discipline that Tohdoh-sensei would be proud to see. If he hadn't been using the old Colonels training against the Japanese resistance that is.

Private Kururugi's eyes widened to match the girls as she bent her right arm at the elbow, and flexed it, rolling the shoulder slightly. He was less than twelve inches away from making contact, and the girl was shifting her weight to the right side of her body to block his kick.

His shin guard made contact with the rebels shoulder and met strong resistance for a split second before his momentum overpowered her. The girl cursed as gravity pulled them both down in a heap. Suzaku made sure to plant his knee in the girls solar plexus to give him the time needed to take down her comrade.

Satisfied with the strangled exhale and her pained expression, Suzaku sprang to his right after knocking the girls discarded pistol out of the truck, intent on tackling the remaining rebel at the waist. He made solid contact bringing them both crashing down on the hard steel of the trailers floor. Suzaku stood quickly and grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him half way off the floor.

"Stop this needles violence! You can work within the system peacefully, without all of this wanton killing if-"

Suzaku trailed off in horror. He recognized the uniform he held so firmly in his fist. The messy black hair, the burning amethyst eyes, pale skin, defined cheekbones, a sharp chin.

Honorary Britannian candidate number 206, Private Suzaku Kururugi had just violently assaulted a member of the royal family. It didn't matter that Lelouch vi Britannia was his childhood friend, when his superior officers reviewed the footage recorded with his helmets factsphere he would be summarily executed.

'_Oh…shit…'_

Suzaku released the angry prince and jumped back, assuming the customary pose of submission to the Britannian royalty, kneeling, with his right fist over his heart.

"Your Majesty! Please forgive me, I had no idea you would be-"

"Enough." The Governor-General said coldly. It was amazing how much sway he had with people with his words alone.

Standing, the strategic genius of the Imperial Family began addressing the prostrate soldier with contempt dripping from his voice.

"You talk of _needles violence_ and _wanton killing_ perpetrated by the rebellious factions in Area 11, when the Britannian system you speak so highly of is so much worse," he sneered, looking down Suzaku. Not bothering to fix his accosted uniform, Lelouch walked around the kneeling Japanese to help Kallen up, "The same system that will kill you for what you have just done."

Suzaku winced and felt his stomach drop. He had signed his own death warrant for not assessing the situation fully before acting. He only hoped that Lelouch would be lenient considering whom the accused would be in his court marshal, if even got one considering his social position as an Eleven.

'_Oh, right… he doesn't know it's me under this gas mask.'_

"Turn around, and face me like a man." The prince commanded imperiously from behind him.

'_Maybe he'll execute me here, and save me the drama of a televised trial. No, Lelouch always loved the theatrics in life.'_

Dutifully, Suzaku turned to face the prince, maintaining his submissive posture.

"I said like a _man._ Have you no backbone? Stand tall and face me!" the Black Prince growled.

Suzaku snapped to attention, back ramrod straight, shoulders back, the heels of his boots touching.

"Yes, your Highness!" he shouted, the perfect image of loyalty to the crown.

Lelouch regarded him with a detached arrogance befitting of the Emperor himself.

"Remove your helmet, soldier," he commanded.

'_Well, here goes nothing. Please ask before you shoot Lelouch.'_

Suzaku unclasped his gasmask and slowly reached up to remove his helmet.

"Su-Suzaku?" Lelouch was gaping openly at his best friend, the prideful son of Genbu Kururugi, standing in the dark grey battle armor of Japans oppressors.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Lelouch grimaced at his formal reply, "Don't call me that, it makes me feel like a pompous ass."

Kallen, tired of being left out of the conversation coughed into her fist and muttered, "You are," before examining her now bruised arm with an annoyed expression.

"Back away from the Viceroy," Suzaku ordered, moving between Lelouch and Kallen, ready to defend his friend with his life.

"Relax Suzaku, she's a friend." Lelouch said off handedly, a hand lightly gripping the young Elevens shoulder.

Suzaku hesitated for a moment before nodding and relaxing his stance. He still watched the fiery rebel carefully but displayed no ill will.

"So, Lelouch, what's going to happen to this giant canister now that we have it? Suzaku asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm not sure, I don't think its actually gas, but Clovis is- oh no," Suzaku turns to see what has the unshakable prince speechless and feels his stomach dropping again. The gas capsule was opening. Acting quickly, Suzaku ripped the gas mask off his helmet, tearing the rubber straps, and tried to push the mask onto Lelouch's face. If he was going to die for his transgressions in life then there was no way in hell he was going to let his best friend go with him.

Lelouch however had different plans. He stared into Suzaku's emerald eyes and matched his resigned look, diverting the soldiers arm. Lelouch had done terrible things to get to his position of authority, things that would make the Emperor proud. He had bribed, blackmailed, threatened, and carved a bloody swathe through his opposition in order to gain authority. All for Nunnaly's memory. He would create the gentle world she had always dreamed of if he had the chance, but it looked like his time was up. He would not have the death of his best and only friend from his childhood on his mind. He _could not _handle any more survivors' guilt. So, he pushed suzaku towards the spunky redhead that occupied the truck with them. He knew that Suzaku hated himself for killing his own father and was dangerously suicidal over it. It would be just like Lelouch to force Suzaku to live his own life to its fullest by commanding him to do so with his last breath, but alas, there were three people present, and only one gas mask.

Well, the mask probably wouldn't help anyone now, it no longer could retract into its housing on the helmet on account of its torn straps, and therefore lacked the protection of the eyes an ears that the helmet once provided. At best, it would likely give an extra minute of life to the unfortunate girl, but that was nitpicking.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku cried out as he collapsed over Kallen. He understood what Lelouch wanted and was complying, holding the mask firmly over the girls mouth and nose, but he still looked over his shoulder incredulously at the Princes blatant disregard for his own life.

Lelouch just shrugged at Suzaku's pleading look, "I have a lot to atone for," he said simply.

As the monstrous capsule split open and the pieces fell to the floor, a wave of green hair fanned out into the air.

"Wait… that isn't poison gas…" Suzaku said, stupefied at the sight of a green haired woman in a full body restraint suit.

'_What… What the hell have you been doing Clovis,' Lelouch_ thought angrily, _'Human experimentation? I'm going to raise hell about this.'_

The green haired prisoner collapsed, watching the trio in front of her with dull amber eyes.

'_Well, this should be interesting. I wonder who will be my next contractor, the girl, the soldier, or Marianne's heir. This will be very interesting, indeed.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is chapter number two. i think i may want kallen to have a geass, if you agree, please tell me what you think it should be in your review. i have a plan for Lelouch too, dont worry.<p> 


	3. Stage 03: Contract

Stage 03: Contract

Thank you for the reviews people, especially Gaiachild (awesome suggestions, thumbs up!)

To Worker78:

Yes, sadly, Nunnaly is dead in this story, but it serves a purpose. I actually like her character in the anime, and it will be explained later on.

Now on to Kallen, yes, she is a lowly terrorist now, (albeit a pretty one, and my favorite character) but I have a plan for her to stick around on the Britannian side of things for a while. I'm currently debating over the creation of Zero, how Geass will manifest in Kallen, and how I'm going to get the Guren involved. I'll figure that out later.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 03: Contract<span>

"Well, well, well, what have we here boys? Our beloved Viceroy, conspiring with a filthy Eleven," Earl Brutus Stanford drawled.

The three in the truck whipped about, only to be blinded by the portable lights set up by the Earls subordinates.

Lelouch recovered first, standing tall and glaring down at the Lieutenant of his brother's royal guard.

"To what do I owe this displeasure Brutus?" Lelouch snarled dangerously. He had never liked the lieutenant of Clovis's royal guard, and the threatening aura he was trying to give off now did nothing to change Lelouch's opinion.

Brutus, basking in his newfound position of power over royalty, completely ignored the princes agitated question, taking notice of Suzaku

"Well done 206, you've reached the objective with record time, certainly a feat worthy of commendation, had you not tampered with the capsule." Brutus sneered.

"But sir, I was told it was poison gas!" Suzaku protested, clearly disturbed by the rapid change of events.

Brutus waived him off angrily, "How dare you talk back to your superior, both in rank and in blood!"

Lelouch was paying close attention to the one sided verbal assault, _'This is bad, very bad. Judging buy Brutus' complete lack of basic respect towards a superior officer, let alone a prince of the empire, Clovis has gone over my head in this situation. Damn, I don't have many options here if this death squad was ordered to off me here. I could try to order them to stand down, but they are all fiercely loyal to Clovis. I could try to run… no that wouldn't work… Damnit! I need a way out of here, I can't die yet!'_

"However," Brutus continued, "I might be willing to let this transgression slide…" he finished his statement wordlessly by offering Suzaku a pistol handle first.

"N-no… no I couldn't! I can't kill Prince Lelouch, he's royalty, and the girl is innocent!"

"So you're refusing your orders then?" Brutus inquired, almost giddy in his demeanor.

"Yes," Suzaku answered, turning to look at Lelouch, "Lelouch is my friend, I could never bring myself to kill him, even if it meant disobeying direct orders," he said with a smile.

Brutus openly laughed at Suzaku's answer, "Well, I suppose that one less Eleven in the Army, I assure you, you won't be missed!"

The crack of the gunshot echoed throughout the cavernous room, harsh on the ears of the Prince and the rebel. Time seemed to slow as Suzaku's eyes widened and the report of the pistol died down. Lelouch and Kallen watch in abject terror as the strong Japanese youth collapsed to his knees and slumped forward on the jagged concrete, a pool of blood blooming around his left side.

"This really is the end… isn't it," Kallen whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to die, she was so young, there were so many things she hadn't done. She had been so cruel to her mother over the years, never finished school, hell; she had never had her first kiss! _'I swear, if I can get out of here alive Ill make things right with Mom, I promise."_

Lelouch, however, was seething with rage, is face twisted by pure fury. "Damn it all, this cant is happening! Not now, I haven't killed him yet, I need more time!" His eyes were darting around madly, searching for any way out that he could find. The butchers in front of him were unswayable by promises of wealth or power. Clovis had always made a point of surrounding himself with the rabid conservative members of the Britannian nobility, vicious swine.

A second bullet screamed through the room, leaving the frantic prince cratered on the floor, the breath leaving his body in a strangled gasp. Kallen watched in horror, tears streaming down her face freely. "They're dead, and it's my fault. All of this is my fault," she fell to her knees, bunching the hem of her shorts in her fists, "Im going to die."

The sadistic Earl aimed his pistol at the defeated redhead.

"Well my dear, normally we would have some fun with the likes of you, but sadly the boys and I are on a time constraint, so I bid you farewell."

Kallen hung her head, there was no way out that she could see. _'Naoto… Mother… I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.'_

Kallen heard someone scream, "She mustn't die," a split second before the Lieutenant fired his third shot.

"How unfortunate, we were ordered to retrieve the girl alive, but we were too late. Terrorists had captured her and the Viceroy and tortured them to death before we arrived. What do you think Simmons, sound like a good story?"

The communications officer nodded with a cruel grin to match the Earl's.

Kallen trembled as she stared at the pale face of the green haired girl in her lap, the blood staining her leggings. She looked oddly peaceful, as though she didn't fear death, but welcomed it. In fact, it looked more as if the strange girl was sleeping.

Kallen looked up towards her impending death, remembering the best times of her life as the Brutus steadied his aim. In the last second, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the Earl's face any longer. This was short lived however, as the hand of the dead girl jerked out and grabbed Kallen by the wrist. There was a sharp tug at the back of her head followed with the odd sensation of weightlessness.

* * *

><p>'<em>So, this is what death is like. Funny, I had imagined more clouds' <em>Kallen thought bitterly.

"Do you want to live?" a level voice asked.

Kallen eyes shot open and she whipped her head up. An endless expanse of white assaulted her vision. A world devoid of colors, sounds, objects, even of life. The only things that stood out in the vast nothingness she floated in were the girl from the capsule and herself. She noted that they were both naked, but this didn't faze her. Normally she would be covering herself and demanding to know where her clothes were, but there were more important matters at hand.

"Yes," Kallen answered with determination burning in her eyes, "I want to continue living"

"Then I offer you a contract, the power to save yourself, the Power of Queens, in return for granting my one wish, But be warned, the Power of Queens will give you a lonely life. In the end, it you and I will be the only ones remaining. Do you accept?" the witch said, her voice thrumming with a hidden power.

"Yes, I accept your contract!" Kallen replied, feeling the power from the girl in front of her bleeding into her own being.

* * *

><p>Kallen returned to reality at a pace she felt was slow; she felt an unstoppable new power burning through her body, emanating from her right eye. She assessed the situation in front of her with a new keen insight; <em>'Nine man squad, One commanding officer, one communications officer, one medic, six riflemen with automatic weapons. Most dangerous, commanding officer, least dangerous, medic.' <em>

Everything seemed slow to her, the tensing of the Earl's trigger finger, the blinking motion of the medics eyelids, the faint pulse visible on the neck of one of the riflemen. The feeling of energy rushing through her body felt more intense now, and she suddenly felt the urge to move. As the world around her resumed its normal pace and the bullet meant for her impacted the concrete, Kallen's fist had already made solid contact with the windpipe of Lieutenant Brutus.

* * *

><p>Clovis la Britannia was observing his command staff coordinate the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto with the outward appearance of bored detachment suitable for a prince of the empire. On the inside, however, he was panicking.<p>

"Bartley, any word from Brutus?" he barked. Clovis had no margin for error this time around, which was the reason for the drastic measures he was taking. If the emperor learned of his involvement with Code-R, he would surely be disinherited.

General Aspirus Bartley looked up from the command table nervously, "No my lord, his squad reported in shortly before entering the old subway system, but that was well over twenty minutes ago. We can send out a search party to-"

"No," Clovis interjected, "Send in the remaining Knightmare squadrons to mop up after the Pureblood faction, If he finds the capsule he will contact us."

'_That deranged fool had better not fail me this time; I've put too much faith in him.'_

Just then, the radio crackled to life, disrupting Clovis's train of thought.

'_Mayday, Mayday! Squad Hector Bravo Three under assault in sector G-12! Squad, open fire!_

Squad HB-3 was one of Clovis's personal squads, hardened veterans, loyal to the core, and worthy of the direct attention of Clovis's command staff during operations, instead of the dispatch officers in the lower levels of the G-1 mobile base.

Bartley toggled the microphone on and responded to the distress call, "Situation report Hector Bravo Three, how many enemy units?"

'_Just one sir, she's killing us all! Send back up! Oh god no, please spare m-!'_

The frenzied voice of the communications officer cut off abruptly while the Sub-Viceroy's advisory staff looked at the speaker in horror.

A yellow tag worded "LOST" replaced unit HB-3's marker on the tactical map. The same happened to KN-2 shortly. The pattern repeated, royal guard squads would radio for help claiming a single enemy militant was tearing their unit to shreds, then their unit marker would disappear from the map. In five minutes, GF-8, ST-3, FA-7, MR-4 and HK-5 were wiped out.

"BARTLEY," Clovis shouted, breaking his composure and causing the bald general to flinch, "what is going on out there!"

Before Bartley could make an excuse as to why Clovis's elite guard was being wiped out, another aid spoke up.

"Your highness, we're getting reports of extensive Knightmare casualties, and at least a dozen terrorist occupied Sutherlands!"

Bartley whirled on the aid and demanded an explanation while Clovis watched the friendly units disappearing from the tactical screen with disbelief. "Impossible, Elevens have our military technology?"

"Well change the codes!" Bartley screamed.

"We have sir, five times!" the aid replied as five squads of four Knightmares were destroyed at once by a collapsed apartment building.

* * *

><p>"All right! Take that you damn Britannians!"<p>

"Tamaki shut up and listen!" Ohgi shouted as the dust from the collapsed building settled

"P group, fall back to sector H-1. R-1, R-2, K-4, cover the evac. B-1, B-2, take down the old monorail track over grid 2-4."

"You heard the man," Ohgi encouraged as he moved off with Inoue to destroy the supports for the old bullet train track.

"Man, this guy is a badass," Tamaki yelled across the resistances radio band, "I just killed like fifty Britannians!"

Ohgi chose to ignore his friends exaggerated boasts and reached for the small radio he kept in his jacket pocket, thumbing the activation switch.

"Kallen, Kallen come in, are you there? Talk to me Kallen, we can come pick you up, were pushing the Britannian army back!"

Oghi heard nothing but faint static in reply. He sighed and shook his head.

"This is bad guys, still no word from Kallen," Ohgi told the others.

"Don't worry man, we'll find her, she's too tough to be killed off by some Britannian goon." Tamaki said, uncharacteristically quiet.

"I really hope so," he said solemnly.

The mystery voice ordered the resistance cell to abandon the Sutherlands at the sewers and blend in with the civilians at the evacuation point, much to the confusion of the Japanese fighters. As Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, and a hand full of others rounded the last corner before the sewers they stopped in their tracks, completely unprepared for what lay before them. Kallen, covered with blood, was fighting three squads of Britannian infantry units in heavy riot gear with her bare hands, and she was _winning._

"What's the matter, why have you stopped?" the voice asked impatiently.

The only thing Ohgi could say was "Oh my god," as he watched the carnage unfold before him.

Kallen whirled through the group of soldiers, landing dozens of rapid blows to areas left vulnerable by their standard issue riot gear. One came up behind her with a combat knife raised high, ready to plunge it into her back. Without looking Kallen grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it until it snapped, then wrenching the soldiers arm around to stab his comrade. She ducked and rolled under the pistol shot of an officer and came up behind him, wrapping her arm around his head and snapping his neck effortlessly.

When a support gunner brought his heavy machine gun to bear on Kallen she feinted left and smashed her right elbow into his neck before he could fire, disarming him in the process. The bloody redhead continued her motion, doing a handspring over the collapsing gunner with his weapon in hand before whirling, dropping to one knee, and opening fire on the remaining soldiers.

After the three squads were left a bloody mess on the ground, she stood, hefting the rifle and counting the bodies. She was warned of a remaining soldier by the sound of his footfalls as he ran up from behind. Kallen whirled quickly, smashing the smoking barrel of the automatic weapon into the troopers head, effectively dropping him on a pile of rubble. Sneering, Kallen kicked the baton out of his hand and planted her boot in his gut, pinning him to the pile of debris.

"Don't move," she growled before she fired the remaining ninety rounds in her stolen weapon into the soldier's chest and head at point blank range.

Kallen discarded the machine gun with an indifferent expression and turned to move on, stopping abruptly at the sight of seven idling Sutherlands. She glared defiantly at them for a moment, waiting for them to charge.

"Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she roared, throwing her arms out in defiance.

Ohgi popped the hatch of his knightmare and stood, looking at Kallen with a scared expression.

"Kallen… What... what happened to you?" he asked, shocked by the slaughter he just witnessed.

"O-Ohgi?" Kallen asked, suddenly afraid. She prevented from saying more when she collapsed, clutching her head in pain.

"Kallen!" Tamaki shouted, worried for his friend. The resistance members followed Ohgi in leaving their Knightmares and running over to Kallen's prone form.

"Come on, we'll get to the evac point on foot from here, we have to get her out of here!" Ohgi ordered, picking up Kallen and running in the direction of an abandoned warehouse.

As he ran, Kallen gripped the fabric of his jacket and whimpered, "Naoto."

'_Hold on Kallen, just hold on a little longer.'_ He thought as he ran

"Come on, pick up the pace," he barked over his shoulder.

'_Just a little longer.'_

* * *

><p>AN: and fin. ill go into more detail about kallens new geass and more in the next chapter. please review<p> 


	4. Stage 04: Drawbacks and Advancements

Hello, and sorry for the delay, I've been out of town and, unexpectedly, been unable to access the internet. Thank you for your patience, but I'm sorry to tell you that updates will be less frequent in the future because I have just gotten a steady job and I am starting school in the fall. I am not abandoning this story though, and will do my best to see it to the end.

Now, as for the story. Kallen's erratic behavior with the epic pwnage will be explained in the coming chapters, C.C. will make an appearance, as will Lancelot, Lelouch's back-story will be explored, and our favorite Q-1 will strengthen her link to the black prince. Let us watch the story unfold, as I've already spoken too much here.

(p.s. Also, mention whether or not you want to see lemons in the future. They probably would not happen until later in the story though.)

Thank you followers and reviewers alike.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 04: Drawbacks and Advancements<span>

Pain. White hot, unadulterated pain. Arms, legs, hands, feet, head, her entire body burning with pain, its presence making the world spin out of control. Kallen cracked an eye open, whimpering at the harsh light overhead, a dim thirty watt bulb in reality. A thin sheen of sweat brought on by the pain coated her body, causing her to shiver slightly, inducing more pain.

_'What... Where am I?'_

She tried turning her head to gain her bearings, only to be rewarded with a sharp lance of pain from her neck. Kallen hissed through her teeth and resorted to using her eyes alone to find where she was.

_'Dingy concrete walls… a big Japanese flag on wall, a battered wooden desk with a first aid kit, ammo boxes near the door, and... Ohgi.' _

The "temporary" leader of Naoto's terrorist cell was slumped in a worn desk chair with his feet propped on an overturned five-gallon bucket, fast asleep. Kallen tried to call out to him, but found her throat too dry to do so. Gritting her teeth and inhaling against the tightness of her aching ribs, the battered fighter turned her head to the right, to better see Ohgi. She noted a glass of water on an upended wooden crate being used as a bedside table.

_'Water...'_

She extended her trembling arm and tried to close her hand around the chipped glass with some difficulty. It was as if Kallen's arm didn't feel like obeying her. Once she had her precious water firmly in her hand she tried to suck it all down at once.

Big mistake.

When she was halfway through downing the water, she instinctively tilted the glass more, but did so too quickly, aggravating her damaged wrist. Kallen screeched in pain and jerked her hand away from her face. Dimly she heard the sound of a body hitting the floor as she crushed the glass in her hand, the shards slicing painfully into her flesh. Someone was saying her name and calling out for help from someone named Inoue.

_'Oh, oh god no,'_ Kallen thought as she felt the familiar sensation of bile rising in her throat. She raised a shaky hand to cover her mouth, but the sharp scent of iron in her blood tipped her over the edge. She didn't want to spill her guts all over herself, so she moved her head over the edge of the small bed she was in, and through her hazy senses registered a bucket being placed beneath her and someone pulling her hair away from her face. Kallen managed to hold on for a few seconds more before a soft hand began rubbing her back between her shoulder blades. She barley noted that she was naked as she let go, spilling the meager contents of her stomach into the bucket. After a few minutes of dry heaving, she looked away from the mixture of blood, bile, and tears.

Squinting through her hazy eyes, she made out the concerned faces of Ohgi and Inoue.

"What's happening to me?" she asked with a raspy voice. Inoue used a wet towel to wipe the sweat and bile from Kallen's face while murmuring that she would be okay. She felt a light sting in her thigh and saw Oghi's hand injecting something into her with a syringe.

"I'm giving you some morphine Kallen, it will help with the pain," he said, "now give me your hand, I'll clean it up."

Kallen nodded dumbly and offered her hand to the former schoolteacher.

As Ohgi cleansed and bandaged the gash in her palm Kallen's vision was wavering in and out of focus, and the room around her seemed to be spinning off kilter. She felt weaker suddenly, numbed by narcotics and exhaustion, and began to sway unsteadily in the bed. Inoue gently gripped Kallen's shoulder, steadied the weary girl, and smiled sadly.

"Kallen? Stay with me for a moment more, I need you to rinse your mouth out; you don't want to go through life with rotten teeth, now do you? You're going to attract some sweet boy with those pearly whites and get married and have lots of babies you know," The indigo haired girl teased, trying unsuccessfully to get a rise out of the wounded girl. Kallen did however, grunt and look towards Inoue with glazed over eyes. She managed to properly use the mouthwash provided by her friend before collapsing back on the bed, out cold.

Oghi rubbed his eyes wearily as Inoue covered Kallen with the discarded sheet.

"She's going to be okay, right Ohgi," Inoue asked nervously. This was the worst that any member of the resistance cell had seen of Kallen. They were all truly worried, Inoue, Tamaki, and Oghi in particular.

"I hope so, I really do. She is a strong girl, but the Yamato Alliance got wind of this, and they are not happy about us "wasting our time" on a filthy half-breed. There's talk of having her silenced or removed from the resistance because of her heritage, they aren't even taking all that she and her brother have done for us into account," Oghi said, scowling.

Inoue gaped at this revelation, "What, you can't be serious! Ken-sama has always liked the Kozuki family, why would he let talk like that go around unchecked?"

Ohgi reached over and flipped the switch powering half of the overhead lights for Kallen.

"Old man Ken died in his sleep three days ago and his second in command disappeared the day after that. Izumi has taken over the Yamato Alliance, and he's gone against everything the old man has ever stood for."

"That's terrible! Why didn't Ken-sama run off that jerk a long time ago? He won't even help the community, all he wants to do is fight for blood." Inoue stated with distaste and a hint of sorrow.

"I don't know, Ken's motives were a mystery to a lot of us, and he always said that the universe had a plan for everyone… The important thing now is to keep Kallen safe, and away from Izumi now that Ken's passed away. He's demanding her as a scapegoat, no doubt to make himself look good in the eyes of the JLF or Kyoto."

"I'm behind you Ohgi, and I know the rest are too, we'll be sure to protect Kallen from the worst."

Ohgi nodded and headed out the door behind Inoue, back into the outside world.

* * *

><p>Viletta Nu walked down the brightly lit hospital corridor with a spring in her step and gleam in her eye. Her undying loyalty to Jeremiah Gottwald, and Prince Lelouch through the orange-eyed Margrave, had just paid off big time. Viletta had found out this morning that she along with Jeremiah had been transferred out of the Purist Faction to Lelouch's direct command, and it seemed to her that they were to be a proto royal guard. Many of the royal court had been puzzled by the young princes' nonchalance concerning his own safety, and his lack of a royal guard.<p>

_'Getting in on the ground floor of the princes royal guard before it even exists is a sure ticket to seniority and power. I will NOT disappoint.'_ she thought with determination.

When the knightmare pilot arrived at her destination, she slid her ID card into the computerized lock on the door and lined her eye up with a retinal scanner. She counted to three in her head and the lock clicked open like clockwork. Viletta straightened her uniform and cleared her throat before entering the hospital room and closing the door behind her. The sight of three "foot soldiers" reading, one in a chair, and two in hospital beds greeted her.

The sharp clack of her boot heels rang through the room. "Knight Viletta Nu reporting as ordered your highness," she uttered, saluting with flawless military precision.

"Please, _please_, for the love of god, can the formalities. It's too early for that nonsense," the private in the left bed ground out from behind today's newspaper.

"Its two forty five in the afternoon _private_" the seated corporal said around copy of a sidearm test report while rolling his orange eyes. The private first class in the right hospital bed, an Honorary Britannian, merely looked up from an AP Physics textbook and smiled apologetically at Viletta before burying himself back in his schoolwork.

"Pull up a chair Nu," the private commanded, ignoring the jibe from his seated comrade.

Viletta blinked owlishly before doing as told and pulling a chair up next to the corporal.

"Thank you for coming in on your time off Viletta, this won't take too much of your time." said the corporal.

"It was no trouble Lord Jeremiah, I'm glad that the Prince has use for me."

"Yes, about that, I've done my homework, and I have to say, I am quite impressed with your service record," the private said, lowering his paper and revealing himself to be Lelouch vi Britannia in the flesh.

"Graduated with honors from the Seattle Officers Academy, distinguished service in the invasion of Japan, skilled in the field both on foot and in a knightmare, and it says here that you're qualified as a Tier 2 demolitions operative. You're quite the skilled individual, and you've been loyally serving in the Purist faction for six years. However, I have one question. Where does your loyalty lie, Knight?"

Viletta opened her mouth to answer, frowned, and closed it slowly.

"What do you mean, sir? I'm afraid I don't fully understand the question."

Lelouch interlaced his long fingers and eyed Viletta critically. Prone as he was in a hospital bed, his posture exuded calm control and a vibrant danger just under the surface, waiting to be provoked.  
>"Are you loyal to the Emperor, and all that he embodies, or does your loyalty lie with me?"<p>

Viletta leaned forward on the edge of her seat, gripping her knees tightly, "It lies with you your highness!" Viletta had spent a long night awake in bed thinking of her future after the announcement of the death of Prince Clovis, and came to the conclusion that following Lelouch would be in her best interest.

Lelouch mulled over her answer for a while before regarding her carefully, and Suzaku Kururugi glanced up from his textbook to watch the exchange.

"Good answer Viletta, however, you'll understand if I dont take your words at face value. Clovis la Britannia was murdered on his throne in his personal G1 mobile base, and I am currently immobilized in a hospital room, you will have to earn my complete trust," Lelouch tossed a thin folder into Viletta's lap unceremoniously.

Viletta thumbed through the folder, it contained three things, a civil doccument containing information on a girl, Kallen Statdfeld, a map of the Tokyo concession with several places highlited, and two photos clipped together, a school portrait and a grainy picture that looked like it was taken from the factsphere program on a footsoldiers helmet in the middle of a loosing battle.

"Viletta Nu, your first mission under my command is to find this girl, dead or alive, and bring her back to me at any cost. You will act covertly, you will act alone, and if you find her alive, you will bring the target to me unharmed. Do I make myself clear?"

Viletta snapped the foldier shut and stood, her back ramrod straight, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Very well, your mission starts now. Perform well, and you will be properly rewarded." Lelouch vi Britannia commanded firmly.

The knightmare pilot turned on her heel sharply and walked through the door with purpose.

Back in the room, Jeremiah turned to look at his prince.

"Do you really think she's alive? That skirmish was hell on earth, she stood little chance of survival in my opinion."

"Alive or not, she saved my life, and I owe her for that. If she comes back in a body bag I'll give her a proper burial, and if she's alive... Well, we will call checkmate when its time."

Jeremiah nodded, he did want to thank the girl for saving his prince, after a sound interrogation of course. Over in his bed, Suzaku smiled at Lelouch's actions, though he would never say it out loud on fear of the glare of death, the little boy that had befrended Suzaku before the britannian invasion was still inside Lelouch. He was happy to see that. Very happy indeed.


	5. Stage 05: Story Time

I apologize for the fourth chapter of _Leviathan_, I feel like I have shortchanged my readers with sloppy and poor work. I will be editing and reposting chapter four for quality control, but the events in it will not change majorly, re-reading it will not be required to move on in the story. I thank all of you who have clicked the review, follow and favorite buttons, you keep me going.

By the way, it was suggested by three different friends at different times in unrelated conversations that I make a minor change to the first chapter, making Kallen and Lelouch's meeting in the truck a reunion, not a first meeting. I've looked over my notes and have decided that it makes the story flow smoother as I've already written this chapter and part of the next, and that it wont alter anything major in the back story or the story arc. Again, no one will have to reread the first chapter; I will just be rewording a few sentences.

Also, i have an Easter egg dedicated to a favorite Code Geass fanfic of mine in the beginning of this chapter, if you find it you get an eCookie.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 05: Story Time <span>

It was an overcast day in the Tokyo Concession where we find the Viceroy of Area 11 entering his personal limo with his loyal follower Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald.

"If I may ask my lord, how did you know that the girl from Shinjuku was listed as Kallen Stadtfeld in the civil directory," the Orange eyed Margrave inquired as he took his seat across from the officially "hospitalized" Black Prince.

Lelouch was silent as the limo pulled away to a prearranged destination. After a few short minutes he smirked and met the Margrave's gaze.

"I believe its time for another story Jeremiah, better get comfortable."

Normally one wouldn't expect the second most powerful man in Area 11 to pay such close attention to something called "story time" by anyone, however it was just Lelouch's way of filling in the gaps between Empress Marianne's assassination and the Mar graves reunion with the current Governor-General of Area 11.

"A long time ago there was a castaway prince, lost in a foreign land, a land known as Japan. It was a nation with a powerful economy and a strong nationalist spirit. The prince confined in this alien land was nothing but a confused and lonely boy, deeply concerned for the welfare of his crippled sister, and filled with hatred for the father that had cast him aside. After a year of relative peace, the empire that created the angry prince invaded Japan and brutally razed it in a handful of months. The once proud nation was reduced to a mere number, Area 11," the Lelouch regaled to Jeremiah.

Pausing for a moment, the Viceroy reached into a cabinet built into the limos interior to retrieve a bottle of scotch with a tumbler for himself and one for Jeremiah, who graciously declined the offer of hard liquor.

"Its nine twenty five in the morning…" Jeremiah ground out, eying the Scotch with disdain as Lelouch downed a glass and poured another.

Lelouch just waived off the annoyed Margrave, "I can hold my liquor better than you, and you _slam_ the booze after hours harder than I do on duty."

"Yes, after hours," Gottwald protested, "and I'm twenty seven." The slightly sane Margrave did have Lelouch's best interests at heart. The prince dismissed Jeremiahs protest and continued with his story.

"After the invasion the boy wandered, alone and broken without the love of his sister for six months before being taken in by the Ash ford family. He lived with them for the next six years, attending the prestigious Ashford Academy and things began to look up. He had finally let go of most of the grief he held over the death of his sister, been made the vice president of the student council, gained a cadre of caring friends, and a ticket to go wherever he wanted to after graduating from the academy. To complete the cliche high school experience, he met a new student half way through his freshman year."

Lelouch paused to pour another drink for himself, causing Jeremiah's eye to twitch slightly.

"And this new student was the rebel girl?" he asked, trying to ignore the alcohol abuse his prince was committing while contemplating taking the villainous decanter away from his prince and knifing it in a back alley before he realized that it was an inanimate object, much to his disappointment. Still, he fingered the knife tucked into his sleeve with longing.

Lelouch chuckled slightly and nodded, turning his glass in his hand, eying the drop of alcohol left in the bottom.

"Her name was Kallen Stadtfeld, and right away the prince, now going by an assumed name, knew that she disliked him. However, one day in the summer after their sophomore year, Miss Stadtfeld witnessed the young Mr. Lamperouge coming to the aid of an elderly Japanese couple who were being harassed by older students from Ashford Academy. Now that was an interesting evening," the prince said wistfully as he let his thoughts wander.

* * *

><p><em>Lelouch Lamperouge was driving through the recreational district of the Tokyo settlement on a blue motorbike, borrowed from his best friend Rivalz. He had just played a lucrative chess match with a rather unknown Earl who was visiting the area. Apparently one of his "associates" in the upper echelons of the nobility didn't care for him too greatly, and referred him to Lelouch for a quick and profitable chess match. Unfortunately for the Earl however, they failed to mention whom exactly would be making a gain at the end of the match. This explained the two hundred million pounds split between an unassuming backpack and a cheap and worn briefcase strapped to the side of the bike.<em>

_As he idled at a stop sign a commotion in the park to his right caught his eye. Two teens clad in the same school uniform he wore harassing an elderly Japanese man and his wife. Lelouch sighed and pulled the motorbike to the curb and dismounted, hanging his helmet on the handle of his briefcase. He knelt beside the bike, feigning interest in the engine as though something were wrong with it. Lelouch closed his eyes as he traced his fingers over the cooler parts of the bike acting busy while listening to the trouble behind him._

_Concentrating, the hidden prince recognized the voice of Chet Rodriguez and one of his lackeys, Shawn if he remembered correctly, as they harassed the elderly Japanese couple with their "Britannian superiority". It really was a pathetic display of the strong preying on the weak._

'Damn, why of all people did it have to be Chet?'

_Chet had a rather unpleasant relationship with Lelouch in the past, resulting in a broken nose and a shattered reputation. Chet was the leader of the Pureblood Youth Organization, a "school club" created by bored noble kids that were already accepted into the Pureblood Faction despite the fact that they hadn't actually enlisted. Viceroy Clovis endorsed the group as a bright beacon for Britannia's youth, and the clubs captain and lieutenants were permitted to carry pistols anywhere they pleased, including the school campus, for the common defense of Britannia. The broken nose and loss of renown resulted from an altercation in the Student Council Clubhouse after hours, when Chet had swaggered in drunk and brandishing his gun, trying to throw his weight around to impress Milly Ashford. Lelouch did not like this and dealt with the situation as he saw fit. He just _happened_ to pick up a sealed wine bottle before Chet hit the ground, bloody and passed out. None of the student council members could remember seeing anything unusual when questioned by Reuben Ashford and the police the next day._

'Well, it's now or never,' _Lelouch thought as he calmed himself, preparing to confront his brute of a classmate. _

"_Hey, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Leave them alone asshole!"_

_Lelouch stopped half way turned around. He had been meaning to say something…. similar, but more refined. From his position he could see a furious red headed girl storming up to Chet and Shawn, looking ready to tear them each a new one. _

'Isn't she the sickly girl, Karen or something? Why is she, oh... oh my she isn't sickly at all, is she?'

_Kallen had just backhanded Chet with enough power to knock him on to his pompous ass in the middle of his justification of Eleven abuse. Needless to say all three boys present were shocked at this display of ferocity from a normally meek girl. Shawn panicked at this and reached into his blazer for the gun he carried, intending to defend his idol from the "Eleven lover" as he called her._

_Kallen to her credit didn't even flinch when Shawn finally managed to retrieve his sidearm, opting instead to punch him square in the face, knocking him out cold and leaving him with what was sure to be a wicked shiner later._

_What she didn't see was Chet rising to his feet behind her, enraged that a girl knocked him down in the middle of his testosterone fueled boasts. Lelouch saw that Kallen wouldn't notice Chet behind her until it was too late, so thinking quickly, Lelouch grabbed his motorbike helmet and chucked it as hard as he could at Chet. He didn't see it coming until it was an inch away from breaking his nose for the second time._

_Kallen whipped around to the direction from which the helmet came from and spotted Lelouch. She froze for a moment, unsure of how to salvage her situation. She had just completely debunked her sickly girl persona before the smartest and most popular male student at Ashford. He was sure to tell everyone about this unless he wanted something, and it was well known around campus that he had plenty of connections, enough to permanently ruin Kallen's cover in less than an hour. _

_Lelouch approached Kallen and the two stunned elevens with a ratty briefcase in hand and a aloof dignity about him. He bent down to pick up his helmet, eying a scratch on the surface with distaste before regarding the old married couple. _

"What is your name?" _he spoke in perfect Japanese. Kallen's jaw dropped faster than it ever had before._

"Ken. My name is Ken," _the old man replied warily, eying the boy that spoke his language with such fluency, _"And this is my wife, Akiko."

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, I would like to apologize for the unbecoming behavior of my classmate, his hostility towards you was unwarranted and unnecessary. Please accept this briefcase as a token of my sorrow at my countryman's actions." _Lelouch said, bowing at the waist and offering the briefcase to Ken._

_Kallen _really_ couldn't believe her eyes now, Lelouch Lamperouge, the stud of Ashford, was apologizing to a Japanese man on behalf of someone else. This was too surreal, rendering her speechless. Ken carefully reached for the briefcase and opened it slowly. His eyes widened ever so slightly before he schooled his features back into a passive mask. Bowing to Lelouch, Ken thanked him profusely after asking if this was all a trick and receiving confirmation from Lelouch that it wasn't. He left the scene with his wife in tow, leaving a dumbfounded Kallen standing next to Lelouch._

_Lelouch turned after a while and walked to Rivalz's motorbike with his copyrighted smirk on his face. He paid the two unconscious boys and the stunned redhead no mind while he strapped his back pack in to the space previously occupied by the briefcase._

_"Hey, Lelouch... What was in that briefcase?" Kallen asked, finding her voice once more._

_"Oh, I dunno, something like one hundred million pounds."_

_"What!" the redhead shrieked in disbelief. _

_Lelouch was straddling the bike by now and eying the prone forms of Chad and Shawn as they began to stir. _

_"We had better get out of here before they wake up, Chad is going to be _pissed._ Hop on," he said, patting the seat behind him and offering his helmet to the girl. She hesitated for a moment and took two strides toward Lelouch before pausing as if she had forgotten something. She turned around and grabbed the two guns off the ground, tucking them into her school blazer before jogging back towards the bike and jumping on the back._

_"You'd better hold on," Lelouch said over his shoulder, revving the bike._

_Kallen grimaced before wrapping her arms around Lelouch's waist two seconds before he gunned it and shot down the highway, leaving the park behind in a blur._

* * *

><p>The Viceroy trailed off, looking out the window lost in thought. Jeremiah gave him a moments reprise before pressing on. There were only so many times that Lelouch was so forthcoming with the details of his past. That, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't entertained by Lelouch's storytelling. The prince was a master at weaving his words.<p>

"What happened next your highness."

"She thanked him later for what he did, and after a short while they got to talking, and Miss Stadtfeld's mixed heritage and her status as a rebel came to light. In return he shared with her his hatred of the Britannian Empire, and his thoughts of bringing it to its knees. You could say they became friends but that wasn't totally correct, as Miss Stadtfeld was always wary of 's intentions and never fully warmed up to him."

As the black prince reached towards the bottle of liquor, Jeremiah snatched it up and flung it out the window onto the busy highway.

"Jeremiah, that was fifteen year old scotch, it cost me more than a modernized Glasgow…"

"You have a problem," the Margrave deadpanned, "what happened to the girl?"

"Jeremiah…" the prince warned.

"Finish your story, we can call Alcoholics Anonymous later," Jeremiah said, cutting off the irate Viceroy.

Lelouch just groaned and rubbed his eyes before getting a bottle of water from the same cabinet, noticing Jeremiah's suspicious glare.

"I swear to god it's water, check if you don't trust me. One month later, the worthless, and currently deceased Viceroy Clovis la Britannia discovered the prince's true identity at an art gala, it was a most unfortunate turn of events to be certain. The prince, now jaded and world-weary was roped back into the royal court, shipped off to basic training, did a tour of duty with the 501st SOG unit in Cambodia, and became the viceroy of Area 11 in 2016. A month into his position as Viceroy and Governor General, learned of the execution of a group of small time rebels just outside of Shinjuku. Among the dead was a man by the name of Naoto Kozuki, the eldest child of Earl Stadtfeld and a Japanese woman. It is currently believed that the new Heiress to the Stadtfeld name hates and blames the current viceroy of Area 11 for the death of her brother."

Jeremiah leaned back in his seat and blinked slowly. He had never heard this facet of the Princes story before. He had always known that Lelouch had served dutifully in the Cambodian theater, that was how he had earned the moniker "The Black Leviathan", but he never knew what had filled the gap between the prince's disappearance and his rediscovery. He made a mental note to ask how _exactly_ Lelouch earned the name Leviathan at a later date. Barrack rumors and mess hall gossip existed in abundance, but there was no concrete story to justify the young man's nickname. Jeremiah wished he could just log on to the military records server and pull Lelouch's service record, but because he was a prince and was serving in a special operations group in Cambodia the file didn't exist to someone of Jeremiah's pay grade.

"So what are you going to do with her, if Viletta finds her that is," Jeremiah inquired, trying his luck with gaining a hint of what the gears in Prince Lelouch's head cranked out.

"If she is alive I plan on explaining what happened with her brother, and finding out just how the _hell_ she shredded Clovis' personal guard single handedly. I could use talent like that on my side of the board," The young Viceroy said, "but Japan is a big place, and finding one person with nothing but a name and a photograph will be difficult. I doubt that Viletta will find her."

Jeremiah mulled this over in his head for a moment as Lelouch became lost in his thoughts. After a moment he chose to change the subject.

"My prince, while you were sleeping in the hospital, I did some digging and found some information you would most likely wish to have," the Margrave stated gruffly, "the Emperor has decided on the replacement for former Sub-Viceroy Clovis, and will be sending her along within the week."

Shaken from his musings, Lelouch looked up at his most loyal follower with curiosity.

"'Her', you say? So, has dear old dad sent Cornelia to take the reins of the Area? Well that certainly won't end well, Cornelia may have a head for tactics in military operations, but the position of Sub-Viceroy is far more concerned with the management of Civil Affairs. I can just picture it now, 'Obey your friendly neighborhood City inspectors/Tier 2 Knightmare Specialists,' yes that will go over _quite_ well." Lelouch drawled sarcastically.

Jeremiah chuckled with mirth at Lelouch's rambling, the alcohol had loosened him up slightly, not that he condoned his princes drinking habit.

"I'm afraid you're only partly right this time my lord, the emperor has sent Princess Cornelia to Area 11 to help stabilize the region, but the new Sub-Viceroy is to be Euphemia li Britannia I believe," Jeremiah said after a short hesitation. He knew how special the li Britannia's were to the prince, the younger sister

"What!" Lelouch yelped, caught unawares by this new tidbit of knowledge.

"How can that man send his most innocent and pacifistic daughter to the middle of what for all intents and purposes can be considered a fucking _war zone__?_" the prince spat, momentarily loosing his composure.

"It is utterly asinine, Euphemia knows nothing about war or how to deal with such a depraved and god forsaken-" The prince was cut off abruptly by a rough coughing fit.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Jeremiah asked worriedly, moving to support the doubled over teen.

Lelouch eventually got the cough under control and downed a gulp of his water

"Do you even know what time it is over there?"

"He can get over it, Schnizel still owes me for taking Cambodia in a week," the prince said, jabbing the Prime Ministers speed dial key on his cell phone a little harder than necessary.

Jermiah attempted to tell Lelouch that waiting until he had settled down may be prudent before confronting Prince Schnizel, but once Lelouch had his mind set on somthing it was nearly impossible to change it.

_'Looks like this will prove to be an interesting afternoon. I should buy more knives.' _The orange eyed man thought, allowing his thoughts to wander.

* * *

><p>Yes, thats right, a Kallen centric fanfic with a Kallen-less chapter. Don't worry, we'll see her next chapter, and maybe C.C. as well.<p>

Sorry for the delay, and the poor quality of the last chapter. I'll work on fixing that. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
